The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting packages along a textile machine of the type having a plurality of stations at which yarn packages are unwound.
Known transport apparatus for transporting yarn packages to stations of a textile machine for unwinding thereat suffer from several known disadvantages such as, for example, difficulties in coordinating the movement of the various components of the transport apparatus, excessive breakdown periods and relatively costly, complex and involved systems.